


Fly With Me

by daretoliveforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hinata wanted was a soulmate and to be the best at volleyball.<br/>What he got was a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With Me

Soulmates. A soulmate is a person. Well, obviously, but they’re a special person. They’re a person that fills one’s life with so much joy and happiness and light. They’re the kind of person that can take your breath away over the smallest little things they do. Soulmates are special.

But soulmates are rare.

The first time it happened, people didn’t believe it. Why would they? Why would someone want to believe that two people are destined to be together all because some mark on their skin says so? But then it happened again. And again. Eventually it was happening more often that people began to accept the odd nature of soulmates. People were happier. People had hope.

It all started with a mark. It was just a tiny little symbol that appeared on someone’s skin when they met another person. They described it as a warmth that filled them completely, a hot sensation dancing across the skin of their collarbones. That’s all it was. Just two tiny markings on two tiny people in this vast world who just so happened to met each other.

It took some time before people began to realize that the markings indicated that they were soulmates. Once everyone figured it out, that’s when everyone wanted one. They all began wanting that little marking to show them that they have someone special in this world. That there’s another person who will bring them total happiness and love. But not everyone did. Not everyone does.

The markings are strange in that they only appear when you meet your soulmate. Some had their marks appear as children, some not until they were in their elderly years. And sometimes, they never meet their soulmate. Now that doesn’t mean those who don’t meet their soulmates are unhappy. Most people live their lives perfectly happy and marry someone they’ve fallen in love with.

Now getting onto this story. This is a story about a bright sunshiny boy who always dreamt of meeting his soulmate. He always heard about soulmates and was completely fascinated by them. The thought that he could on some random day at some random time meet the person he will love for the rest of his life.

Hinata Shouyou wanted a soulmate of his own.

But for the time being, Hinata was completely and totally captivated by volleyball. While he waited for his soulmate to arrive, he would practice volleyball day and night. He found something thrilling about the stinging of his hand as the ball made contact with it. He loved the sound of the ball whooshing through the air and the hard smack as it hit the floor with such intense power.

Even though Hinata’s love for volleyball was deep and unending, he was alone with it. His junior high school didn’t have a boy’s volleyball club. Instead Hinata would spend his club activity alone, throwing the ball against the wall, smacking it down and repeating the motion. Sure Hinata had friends. He had tons of friends. But it wasn’t always easy getting them to toss for him. They were all preoccupied with their own club activities. Some even thought it was pointless for Hinata to be playing volleyball in the first place.

For one, Hinata was short. People would tell him, “You’re not going to get very far in volleyball if you’re that short”.

But Hinata didn’t let that bother him. Why? Well, because he could jump. Hinata could jump higher than all the other kids in his school. It was like he had a spring board connected under his feet that sent him soaring through the air as he leapt into it.

Hinata wanted to be the best.

He just didn’t know that he would be… maybe with a little help that is.

Closing in on the end of his time in junior high, Hinata finally was able to create a volleyball team. Granted they barely had enough to even qualify for the volleyball tournament, but it was enough in the end.

Hinata was finally able to play with a team.

The gymnasium was incredible as Hinata looked around in awe. The squeaking of volleyball shoes against the polished wood floor. The sound of yelling and jumping and the ball smacking against players hands. It was a sight Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off of.

Then he saw the team he would be playing.

They were huge.

Kitagawa Daiichi was a volleyball team that screamed athletic abilities. They were good, and everyone knew it. The murmurs of those around them increased as the team walked past. The whispers went from being about an intimidating school to play, to being about the intimidating setter trailing behind the group of players.

The King of the Court.

That’s what the whispers said.

Hinata saw the boy. He could feel the intense aura emanating off of him and he could see the deep scowl set between his brows.

And then it hit him.

Hinata has never had a calm stomach. Being a ball of energy 99% of the time didn’t always have its perks. Although it wouldn’t appear so, Hinata had a nervous stomach and everyone who knew him was well aware of this fact. The churning in his stomach grew as the match approached so Hinata excused himself to the bathroom while his friends and teammates muttered an exasperated “again” to themselves while they set out to begin warm ups.

Outside the bathroom, there was chatter amongst some boys. Hinata could see the Kitagawa Daiichi label written on the backs of their jerseys. They were laughing about Hinata’s team. The team that he’s spent the last 3 years trying to form. They were laughing and Hinata hated it.

“Oi, you lot! Don’t you make fun of us!” Hinata yelled at the boys.

They looked. Then they laughed. They laughed at Hinata, hunched over clutching his stomach. They laughed because they thought he was a joke. That his team was a joke.

“Oi, 2nd years.”

The voice rang out loud and clear. It was a voice filled with authority and arrogance.

Hinata turned and looked at the keeper of that voice.

Before him stood the King of the Court himself.

The 2nd year boys stopped laughing. They grew tense in the presence of their senior.

Hinata could hear the King telling the boys to hurry up.

As the King turned back, the laughing and taunting began up again, almost as if they hadn’t been told off just moments ago.

But then the King’s voice rang out again.

Hinata just stood and watched as the 2nd year boys scurried off after being told off again. The King looked toward Hinata with a frown and scowl etched onto his face before he began his retreat back to the gymnasium.

“I was going to say that too y’know.” Hinata found himself saying to the King.

What was he thinking? Picking a fight with someone so much bigger than him, someone who looked terrifying.

“What did you come here to do? “Make memories” or something?” the King muttered.

“I came here to win, of course.” Hinata said confidently in response to the Kings questions.

So much was said. Words of confidence and charisma. Words of doubt and arrogance. Both boys wanted to win. They wanted that more than anything. If it was one thing that these boys shared was their love of volleyball and their desire to win and keep on winning.

Finally they turned their separate ways. Both retreating back to the gymnasium to warm up for the match against each other.

Only they didn’t realize it at the time.

They didn’t notice the warmth radiating off of their collarbones. They didn’t notice the dark making appearing on their previously unmarred skin.

They were too fired up for their match. They were too distracted by the words they half said, half shouted at each other.

The match began.

The difference in teams was overwhelmingly obvious. Anyone could tell which team had the advantage in this game.

The match ended not long after it had begun.

“What have you been doing for 3 years?” the King questioned gripping the net that separated the two players.

Hinata lost. He lost and the _King_ of all people was lecturing him. He could see his teammates wanting to pick a fight with the King. But they didn’t. It was over. Hinata’s junior high school volleyball career was over. It had just begun and now… it was no more.

They lined up and bowed.

31 minutes.

That’s all it took for the match.

The one thing Hinata loved more than anything was over.

Outside the gymnasium after the game, Hinata and his team watched as the King and his team walked by. That’s when Hinata made up his mind. He leapt down the stairs towards the King who hovered towards the back of the group, digging through his bag in search of something.

“If you’re the reigning “king” of the court, then I’ll overthrow you from your title, and I’ll be the one who stands of the court the longest!” Hinata yelled with tears in his eyes.

“If you want to win and advance, try growing stronger!” the King retorted.

And that was that.

The beginning and the ending all in one day.

So Hinata did what he could.

He practiced and practiced and practiced.

Everyday Hinata practiced on his own and with other teams. He was going to grow stronger he would not lose to the King again.

Even though Hinata was upset after the loss he faced from the volleyball game, he did gain something in the end.

He gained his soulmate.

Only he didn’t know who they were.

Hinata had met so many people that day and he had been so distracted and fired up about it, that he didn’t even realize when the marking appeared or who it appeared before.

All he knew was that he had a small marking resting gracefully on his collarbone.

It was a pair of wings.

He didn’t really worry about not knowing who his soulmate was just yet. He knew that he would meet them again someday. It was just a comfort knowing that there was another person out there that was just for him. There was a person who would love him for himself and that thought alone made Hinata smile softly to himself from time to time.

Time passed by and junior high had ended. High school was a new beginning.

Hinata had a good feeling about this year. He was finally going to Karasuno High School. The same school that the Small Giant, the person who inspired Hinata to play volleyball regardless of his height, went too.

The school itself was just like any other school, Hinata noticed as he speed down the hallways. He was on his way to the gymnasium. Finally Hinata would be able to play volleyball with a proper team. He was finally able to accomplish what he had set out to do. To defeat the King himself.

Only that’s what he thought.

Hinata skidded to a halt outside the gymnasium doors.

Before him stood the boy he swore he would defeat.

Kageyama Tobio.

The King of the Court.

“Why are you here?” Hinata shouted breaking Kageyama out of his concentration.

And that’s how it began.

Things didn’t start off smoothly. Nothing ever seems to go smoothly when it comes to the shorty and the King.

Not even a day into their high school career and they were both booted off the volleyball team until they could get along properly.

Well it kind of was their fault in the first place. I mean if you ignore the captain, hit the dean with a volleyball, knocking his wig off in the process, and are constantly bickering to the point where everyone else around you just wants you to just up. Well, yeah they could understand why they were told not to return until they made nice.

But that still didn’t make it easy.

After having agreed with the captain to compete in a 3-on-3 game to determine whether or not Kageyama would play setter for the team or not, practice for the dysfunctional duo began.

Now Hinata was used to practicing in odd places. Kageyama on the other hand, not so much.

A lot of yelling and bickering later, Hinata and Kageyama were working slightly better as a team.

Come Saturday, Hinata and Kageyama were ready and geared up for their match against the other two first years and the captain.

Luckily they were not alone on their side of the net, Tanaka, a 2nd year played alongside the duo, aiding them with his own strength.

The game itself was all over the place. But eventually they reached a point that left Kageyama and the rest of the Karasuno volleyball club dumbfounded.

Hinata spiked the ball with his eyes closed, trusting in Kageyama 100%.

So, maybe this is actually were this story begins.

Because this is where Kageyama became aware that he’s not actually alone. This is where he realized that there’s a person he can trust to hit his toss no matter where it will go. That there’s someone out there that trusts him, even when he is being his usual arrogant, rude self.

This is where Hinata felt the sting of the ball flush against the palm of his hand. This is when Hinata realized that he wasn’t so alone anymore. This is also where he felt the burning against his collarbone.

That burning wasn’t really a burning. It was a warmth. A warmth that spread throughout his entire body, from his head to his feet.

Hinata looked down at his palm, now flushed red and stinging from the impact of the ball.

He placed his hand over his marking, over the pair of wings that had graced his collar for many months now, still without an answer as to who they belonged too.

Looking up, Hinata saw it.

He saw Kageyama with his hand over his collarbone as well, staring straight at Hinata.

Everyone could see it.

The moment that it clicked for the odd-ball duo was the moment the gymnasium grew silent.

Kageyama was the first to move.

He stepped forward towards Hinata, standing with only a few inches between them.

When he removed his hand, his shirt collar pulled aside revealing an identical pair of wings on Kageyama’s skin.

It wasn’t a perfect moment.

Nothing between these two boys was every perfect. And it probably never will be.

But that was okay.

Because now they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. So this happened. It's been like... over a year since I've written a story. So this may be written weirdly? I don't know man I have a weird writing style...  
> (also never written anything for an anime/manga serious so inaccuracies are probably likely)  
> ANYWAY! Hope you liked this weird lil story of mine :D


End file.
